


Castle of glass

by dragonfly_patronus



Series: Sentinels and Guides [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Killing, M/M, Murder, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known the relationship was doomed from the start yet they continued to ignore it. Blaine should have known better than building a castle of glass. After all glass will shatter someday. It is meant to break one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle of glass

**Author's Note:**

> This work is posted on my fanfiction.net account as 'Meeting my Sentinel' Do review. Feedback and suggestions welcome.

Blaine had known all his life that he would present as a Sentinel or Guide given that he was born to a Sentinel/Guide pair. His mother was a Sentinel and his father was her Guide. Almost three percent of the population were Sentinels or Guides and just one percent of those were high level. The ones belonging to the Alpha and beta were the ones who had fully functional abilities that they could direct at will, the Omega level were weaker but still had control over when and how they could use their powers. The others just showed their powers when under absolute stress. They were the delta level.

 

The Alphas were very few, the most of the Sentinel/Guide population were betas and omega. There were different laws for Sentinels and Guides while the delta level humans were included with the humans. The human part of the government had no control over them. The human bureaucracy had no hold over the SG (Sentinel and Guide) population. The military were the SG domain. Hence all of them were in some way or another work in military or law enforcement.

 

Every Sentinel and Guide pair were unique and it was a given that they would cross paths and bond someday. If bonds were severed either they would go feral or die.

 

The bond between a Sentinel and their guide was undeniable once they recognized each other. A skin to skin contact was all that was required for the pair to recognize each other. Some were lucky to find their bonded young some would wait for years but they would find them eventually. His mother was thirty and married with a son when she met his father. Cooper his half brother has nine at the time. She had been married when she was eighteen but her twelve years long marriage had deteriorated rapidly when she met his father. Cooper was a Sentinel like their mother and now lived in LA near his human father who had been beyond understanding. His mother was on good terms with her ex-husband but she often warned Blaine about his relationship with Kurt as did his father. While things were easier for them as Cooper's father understood the workings of Sentinels and Guides and didn't blame Blaine's mother for the failed marriage but that wasn't always the case. Blaine knew that their relationship might not last but there was a good chance he and his Sentinel wouldn't be anything beyond best of friends. Not all SG pairs were couples but majority of them were. His mother was a beta and his father an Omega yet it had been impossible for them to maintain a platonic friendship even though both were in a relationship with different people. Since Blaine was an Alpha level guide his parents concerns had been valid.

 

The Sentinels and Guides usually came online at the age of eighteen unless something triggered it early. But Blaine had come online at fourteen when he had been attacked by a group of homophobic older boys at his high school. One of them had died and the rest had taken months to recover from the backlash of Blaine's powers surfacing, it had been powerful but them being human it had a much greater effect. It had even put Blaine in a coma and when he resurfaced his power had been suppressed and no amount of therapy or stimulation was able to get him working. So in spite of actually being an alpha level guide he could only use powers equivalent to an omega. His parents had moved to Westerville after and that's where he had met Kurt. They had been together through high school even though his parents didn't approve they didn't say anything as they had just wanted Blaine to be happy at that point. Losing his powers had quite an impact on him. He could feel it all but whenever he tried to expand his shields or his conscious more than a few meters away from him he would pass out. So he never told Kurt about it until they were eighteen. He had been forced to admit it to Kurt as he was to join the SG training facility.

 

It was during the middle of their senior year everyone was talking about college and where everyone would be when one evening Kurt brought it up that they would both apply to NYADA. Blaine had not said anything and just made a reason and left. It had taken him a week to tell Kurt that he would be joining the SGC instead. Kurt had thrown a fit about why Blaine wanted to join the SGC when he was just an omega and Blaine had decided to keep the fact that he was actually an alpha to himself.

So they came to a compromise and Blaine joined the SGC in New York while Kurt went to NYADA.

 

 

That was six years ago. He was now twenty-four and working with the Crime Scene Unit of NYPD. He had studied forensic and criminal psychology along with field training. They had even tried to awaken his latent Alpha at the Institute with no success. He would not pass out now and his range had increased but he would still tire easily if he put strain on his shields to expand beyond a mile.

 

He had just started the job three months prior and he didn't even remember how many times he had cancelled on Kurt. He knew this would happen when he had taken the job at CSU (Crime Scene Unit) for NYPD. But it was opportunity he couldn't miss. He had been offered the position by his now Unit Chief when he met Blaine while guest lecturing at the NYU Sentinel and Guide Center. Their previous Guide had bonded recently and moved to be with her Sentinel and the position was open. Chief Winston had been impressed with Blaine's record at the training center and offered him the position. Blaine had taken it readily since he knew it would take years to climb up if he had to start as a field officer.

 

Blaine knew he was in for another fight with his boyfriend as he entered the apartment. He could feel the anger and disappointment coming from Kurt. He had yet again missed the Christmas showcase at NYADA where Kurt was now working as a TA and completing his degree. But a body had been found and they had been rushed to the crime scene. It wasn't the first homicide Blaine had witnessed. But in the three months of his service it had been the most gruesome crime he had seen. The other cases he had worked since he started were mostly sexual assault. Though since his was qualified for forensics he had even gone along as consultant on the kidnapping case last month. There had been seven children kidnapped from their homes they had tracked on down to a child trafficking ring. Blaine had been gone most of that time. Coming home late or not coming home at all. Today he had plans to make up for it all but it had all gone down the drain when a parts of a body had been discovered. They had searched all day and still some of the parts were missing. Including the head. The blood work confirmed that it had been a young omega level guide that had been murdered and mutilated. Their team was at work for more than twelve hours with minimum breaks and all Blaine wanted to do was sleep. But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

He found Kurt at the table of their kitchen.

"So what was it this time?" he asked as if Blaine just made up excuses.

"Kurt. I'm really tired and not in any condition to fight so please don't start." Blaine said as he grabbed a bottle of water and a slice of leftover pizza from the refrigerator. He took a bite of the cold pizza too hungry to wait for it to heat up before continuing. "They found a body near the abandoned dockyard. I can't disclose anymore."

"There was nothing in the news." Kurt stated as if he was accusing him of lying.

"It was a guide hence it wasn't released to local press. They are trying to keep it hushed. Human press getting involved will only increase the stress." Blaine stated.

Kurt just stood up and walked away. Blaine didn't follow. There was a time when he would have.

The constant ringing of Blaine's phone woke them up on Christmas eve at five in the morning. "Anderson." Blaine answered. He was up and moving within seconds. Another body or at least most of it was found. It was the fourth in two weeks. The FBI were coming in today. Kurt's dad was awake when he came to the kitchen to get some water. He had forgotten they were visiting for Christmas this year. He decided to get coffee on the way but Burt poured him a mug when he saw that Blaine was dressed. He drank the coffee as he quickly explained Burt that he had been called in.

They were just going over the reports of the recent victim trying to find some connection between him and the previous ones when the FBI team arrived. They were from the Behavioural Analysis Unit. Four sentinels and one human and no guide that was weird. Two of the sentinels were bonded so their guides would have come along. The youngest one wasn't.

The Chief and the youngest were alpha sentinels. The other was a beta. Blaine wondered if he would also have been working for the FBI if his abilities hadn't been repressed. But even though the youngest Sentinel SSA Smythe wasn't bonded he was protected probably by the Alpha guide with them as his shields were strong. Chief Hotchner and his team hit the ground running as soon as introductions were made and they settled in. Chief Winston had asked Blaine and another one of their officers to be with the team.

Blaine had read all the books and even attended a few lectures given by David Rossi. So Blaine knew more than a little bit about profiling. Apparently Agent Rossi had retired two years ago and Smythe was the new member in his place.

Blaine had been comfortable interacting with the team that was until Dr. Reid-Hotchner showed up. It wasn't as though the man was intimidating quiet opposite actually. But he someone Blaine had always looked up to. As a young guide he had heard all about Dr. Spencer Reid, he had been in a similar situation like Blaine until he had met his Sentinel Agent Hotchner. His mother had written to Dr. Reid several times and he had always responded and advised on how they should take care of Blaine. Blaine had looked up to the man and even he had written to the man on several occasions during his time at the training center. The man had not discouraged him to continue trying to reawaken his latent alpha but he also never gave any false hope. He had said that Blaine had to be patient till he found his Sentinel if nothing happened then there was need to worry. But no one at the station knew about his suppressed abilities other than their Chief and Blaine was afraid that Dr. Reid might spill the beans that is if he remembered what Blaine looked like.

Blaine had not expected the genius to remember him as they had met once two years ago when Blaine had gone to Georgetown University.

As soon as he was done stating the facts he had gathered about the case he turned and greeted him. After that initial excitement of meeting Dr. Reid died down. Blaine observed how the group of profilers worked. They were just going over what could be their suspect list when another body was found.

They had been at work finding the identity of the body while the FBI team were interrogating suspects. So far the only thing common between the victims was that they were unbonded guides. The BAU found a link connecting all their victims. All these unbonded guides had one thing in common. Sentinel Mark Young. He had been on dates with all of the five victims in the past two months. He had come online just three months ago a week after his eighteenth birthday. He had met all his victims either at the NYC Sentinel and Guide training center during classes or the mixers they arranged. He was an athlete and almost fit the tentative profile they had of the Unsub. But there was a major thing lacking. A motive or a trigger. He didn't seem to have any motive to kill any of the victims. It just didn't add up. Also there was no proof or reason for him to insane good family, happy childhood and even good grades. A clean slate. But there had to be something. They just couldn't figure out what.

He and his team had just finished putting together and examining their latest victim. The wounds on this victim were similar but since the body was intact enough they could differentiate between the wounds that had been acquired pre-mortem. The wounds Blaine had first dismissed on previous victims as acquired during struggle showed a clear pattern on this body. It had not been as cut up a the previous ones and the cuts seem to have a pattern.

Blaine was headed home when Agent Smythe came towards him. "I was just looking for you detective."

"I'm actually heading home. Is it urgent?"

"Very. Apparently it's just an two hours until midnight and for all the hard work we have done today we deserve to celebrate Christmas eve. So Hotch and Reid are taking us out for a Christmas eve feast. So by the orders of the doctor I am to force you to come along." Agent Smythe said. His hands gloved hands grabbed hold of Blaine's upper arm and started dragging him along.

"I might have plans." Blaine tried to protest.

"It's too late for any previous plans you might have had killer and anyways we are much better company. And when Reid asks you can't deny him. Think of him as slightly unconventional mother figure of the BAU. Also Chinese for Christmas eve in New York is a rather thrilling experience."

"And how would you know that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm from New York. And I'd very busy parents." Agent Smythe answered.

It was past one when Blaine got home. Apparently dinner with the profilers meant work and relaxation. When Blaine had mentioned the wound patterns to Reid a discussion had got them to a conclusion that it could be some kind of ritual. Reid decided to look into the patterns first thing tomorrow. They had deduced that it had to be some kind of a ritual.

Though he was in for a cold shoulder or bad fight but the latter was unlikely since Kurt had his parents home the time he had spent with the BAU had been worth it.

It was Christmas but Blaine knew he would be going to work in the morning so that was confrontation avoided for one more day.

Apparently Kurt had other ideas. He was up before Blaine and Burt and Carole were missing.

"Where are yours parents?"

"They decided to go out for breakfast. We opened presents. Since you didn't seem keen to spend Christmas eve with us. I figured you wouldn't have time today as well."

"We are working on a case Kurt. Not like missed last night on purpose."

"Is that what they call it now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We went to Central park yesterday night after dinner. Dad took me skating. I saw you with your new boyfriend going into that fancy Chinese restaurant."

"It was late the team I'm working with decided to get something to eat before dispersing they invited me along. And since I had not had anything since lunch and I knew there wouldn't be anything here I accepted their invitation. "

"I might not be a detective but I'm not stupid. I know that guy doesn't work with you."

"He's an FBI agent. They are working with us on this case. I was with their team."

"Blaine why don't you just admit that you are cheating and save us both the trouble. I'm going home with Dad and Carole tomorrow, we will talk after I return. I'll come back a day after New year's." Kurt said and he walked away. Blaine stood there numb.

Their relationship was going downhill but Blaine hadn't expect Kurt to accuse him of cheating. Blaine decided to not think about it for now and get to work. His personal problems could wait. They had a serial killer to stop.

When Blaine got to the station everyone was already in motion. The first person we caught hold of was Agent Morgan. Who explained that within minutes of them arriving at the station a frantic Mr. Young had called reporting that Mark was missing. The parents were human hence never heard anything happening. The Sentinel gene was passed from the father's side of family.

Mark did not come downstairs early morning on Christmas day like he used to every year. They thought it was the police visit must have stressed him out.

When it was past nine his mother went to check on him at found the room empty.

While investigating Mark's room it showed clear signs of struggle. He must have tried to fight the person trying to sedate him. But he was a Sentinel he should have sensed his abductor entering even though he was sleeping. This meant the person was someone Mark knew. They found traces of blood and strands of hair. By the time they ran tests to find the who the blood and hair belonged to the BAU went through all of Mark's friends and family trying to find someone who would have even the slightest motive to abduct Mark.

The hair turned out to be of Sentinel Jason Grey. He was Mark's best friend since childhood. Their mutual close friends confirmed that they had not been on talking terms since Mark came online as a Sentinel. It had been a result of a huge fight. But no one knew what it had been about. Grey had been online since he was ten when his human father had killed his guide mother when she had found her Sentinel. Her Sentinel had killed the father before committing suicide. He also had been abused by his uncle who had got custody of him. He had been removed from the house and taken in by his mother's sentinels sister after she had discovered him beaten in his uncle's house.

Now that they had identified their Unsub, locating him was easy.

An hour later they were at the abandoned warehouses near the old dock where the first body had been found. The warehouses belonged to Grey's father and he inherited them when he turned eighteen.

They split up and entered looking for their Unsub. Blaine had entered with his gun in position. He came across a unconscious Mark Young handcuffed to a pole. He alerted the team as he tried to wake Mark. He was so focused on Mark he did not sense the Sentinel behind him.

When Blaine regained consciousness he realized he was cuffed to a pole. He must have not lost conscious for more than a few minutes.

"Thank you for joining us detective... Anderson." Jason Grey said as he went over Blaine's ID.

"I was wondering where I would get another unbonded guide to complete the ritual and you walk in. You see the first one Jessica was my guide. Pathetic little bitch. As if someone as weak as her could be my guide. My guide should be someone strong and pure like Mark. Don't you? He's always been there for me. I was hoping he would be my guide or at least human but no he became a Sentinel."

"So you killed Jessica. But why did you kill the other? They hadn't done anything to you." Blaine saw Agent Smythe approaching, so he kept Jason engaged in conversation as he didn't seem to notice and kept talking.

"You see my aunt, she is a professor. She's got a lot of books on history. She had this book. An ancient one written by a witch doctor. Do you know sentinels can be converted to guides? All I have to do is sacrifice seven unbonded guides. But then the first was Jessica the initial bond formed when I touched her to kill so I'm short of one unbonded guide and you are just what I need. " Grey had just run the knife he had across blaine's exposed chest when Smythe fired. He hit him in the leg and Jason collapsed. Smythe ran to Blaine as he alerted the team that the Unsub was injured.

Agent Smythe retrieved the keys from Jason and knelt down to uncuff Blaine when their hands touched. Agent Smythe froze and both their eyes went wide. "Guide." Agent Smythe said in a daze. "My guide." they were both distracted that they didn't see Jason stand up, knife positioned to stab Agent in the back.

Blaine noticed the movement. The knife never made it to its target. Jason Grey had collapsed on the floor besides them the knife still clutched in his hand. Blaine saw the rest of the team running towards them and Agent Smythe his Sentinel was saying something to him his expression worried as Blaine lost conscious again.

Kurt and his parents were just back from visiting Rachel when he got a call that Blaine was injured and hospitalized. When he reached the hospital the woman at the desk gave him directions to the room where Blaine was. The corridor had many with people in bulletproof vests around no one was paying any attention to him though. He pushed the door to the room he was told Blaine would be in but he halted at the door as he took in the sight before him.

Blaine was asleep his body draped over another man. The said man had an arm tight around Blaine's waist while the other was stroking Blaine's arm that was lying across his chest. He too seemed asleep. Suddenly Kurt realized why the man looked familiar. It was the same man he had seen Blaine with yesterday.

The man was dressed in slacks and a button down. The sleeves rolled up as he was hooked on an IV. Kurt went to take a step further when he heard a growl. He looked up to see the man had looking up at him with anger. "Get out." he growled. His eyes were insane. Kurt feared he would hurt Blaine the guy looked absolutely crazy. He just stayed rooted on the spot. The man became more agitated "I said get the hell out of here." the man almost roared. The noise must have alerted the people around as a few people rushed in towards the man.

He didn't realize he was pulled out of the room by the hand.

"You okay Kid?" the man before him asked.

"You should have known better than enter the room of a feral Sentinel." the man before him said.

"I'm his boyfriend. The nurse called. Why is he in there?"

Before the man could answer another person interrupted him.

"Morgan, Hotch would use some help with Sebastian right now." the man said coming towards them. He was dressed in a three piece suit but must have discarded the jacket somewhere.

"Reid, the kid is confused. He's Anderson's boyfriend." the guy Morgan said before he walked into the room.

"I'm Dr. Reid-Hotchner." the man said introducing himself.

"Kurt Hummel. Are you Blaine's doctor?"

"I'm not a medical doctor. I work for the FBI. Now Kurt, I know it's not what you want to hear or believe but you have to listen. The man with your boyfriend is his Sentinel."

"Were you aware that detective Anderson was a suppressed alpha level Guide?" Kurt shook his head in a no. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Blaine had found his Sentinel.

"Seeing his Sentinel in danger somehow reawakened his abilities. The backlash of such a powerful attack stopped his heart for a few seconds causing his agent to go feral. But he's fine, in a state of shock but alive. We don't know when he wake up though. You are welcome to wait out here but I will advise you against entering that room. Sebastian is sedated but that's hardly keeping him under control. Unknown scents will only make him aggressive."

It was a few hours before Blaine regained consciousness. Sebastian had been mostly back to normal for over an hour now. His entire team was sprawled around the room.

"Shhh... Calm down. We are at the hospital. Everything's fine." were the first words Blaine heard as he opened bhis eyes. He realized that he was using someone was a pillow and after a moment of panic he remembered what had happened. He had found his Sentinel and then Jason Grey had attacked him. "Smythe" he said in a state of shock.

"Glad you remember me." Sebastian joked as Blaine looked at wide eyed at the man. "Hey don't move so quick. That unsub managed to cut in deep enough to need stitches and you have lost enough blood that reopening them is not a good idea."

"Are you alright? What happened to Grey?" Blaine asked still a bit disoriented. "Your alpha powers reawakened. Most probably when you realized he was going to stab. You fried the unsub' brain and managed to get get your heart stopped."

Blaine just looked at him dazed. "You scared the shit out of us kid. And that Sentinel of yours went feral." Agent Morgan said.

"It was a pretty eventful day. I'm just surprised how you managed to just target the unsub though. You are untrained and should be unable to control your powers you have never been able to access them since they came online. But you attacked only the unsub without affecting other sentinels at all. That's strange or you are far more powerful than I thought. Anyways we are going to have time for that since you most probably will be coming to work with us. Hotch has already contacted Strauss she's looking into it. Not that she can refuse since you are now bonded to one of our Sentinels. As according section 325 you are allowed to transfer services to be closer to your bonded. And it is mandatory if it is a Alpha bonded pair and.. " "Spencer" Hotch said placing an arm on the man's thigh. "I think all of this can wait. Anderson just woke up I don't think he's going to follow anything you are saying right now."

Blaine smiled as he saw the dynamics between the pair. His attention was brought back to his Sentinel who was playing with his loose curls. Blaine turned to him and said, "I don't even know your name."

"Sebastian Smythe." his Sentinel said with a chuckle. "Sebastian. I'm Blaine." He said grinning, when he was hit with a sudden headache. He quickly buried his head in Sebastian's chest trying to find comfort in his scent and touch.

"Headache?" Reid asked. When Blaine nodded he continued to explain. "They will pass. Your brain is not used to handling so much energy. I've created a temporary shield around you so you won't be overwhelmed, your range has increased significantly and it's going to take time for you to adjust to all the influx of emotions I'll of course help you through controlling and setting up stronger shields till then you can just lean on Sebastian for comfort. I depended on Aaron a lot before I gained control of my mind."

Blaine nodded and buried his head further in the comforting embrace. Dr. Reid was right contact with Sebastian did lessen the influx and the headaches. Sebastian's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"Since you both are now awake and well we will leave you to rest. See you in the morning gentlemen." Hotch said as he ordered the team out.

"I'll get you guys something to eat. You what something specific Blaine." JJ asked softly. "Some jello would be nice." he mumbled from the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Thank you."

"Get him some soup as well." Sebastian said. "You have to eat something. You can't live on jello." Sebastian said as Blaine glared at him. He gave it up as a lost cause and hid back in Sebastian's arm.

The next morning Blaine was feeling much better the headache was still there but they were milder compared to the night before. He knew a nice cup of coffee had something to do with that and being in physical contact with Sebastian made the headaches almost nonexistent, just a dull throb. He suspected that the coffee Agent Morgan got had played an important role.

The nurse had informed them that they would both be discharged as soon as the doctor checked them up. The rest of Sebastian's team were flying back to DC in the afternoon. Sebastian was going to stay back with Blaine while he sorted out everything here.

Chief Hotchner had given him his appointment letter to the FBI when they came in this morning. His only worry now was how he would tell Kurt. He had told Sebastian last night about his boyfriend. He also told him that this was going to mostly lead to a breakup as he did not see Kurt agreeing to a long distance relationship nor would he agree to move. But Blaine also told him that he wasn't ready for another relationship so soon not when he knew this one was going to be permanent. His Sentinel had told him that Blaine could take all the time he needed, he would wait for him. Blaine had never been more grateful that he had been paired with Sebastian.

Kurt came in just as their doctor had finished their check up and went to get the papers ready for discharge. The look on Kurt's face was resigned. "I'm going to Lima this afternoon. We will get through this when I return." he said.

"I'm being transferred to the FBI division Sebastian works for Kurt." Blaine said he didn't know how he was going to get his point past Kurt. He could be very obtuse when he didn't want to acknowledge something. "Congratulations. I hope we can work around your new schedule then."

"I'm required to move to DC." Blaine didn't know how he was going to go through with this if Kurt kept acting like that. He would have to talk to Burt. "I'll be coming to the loft later. You are not going to be leaving until this afternoon right?"

Kurt nodded. Kurt left as the doctor came in with the papers.

Blaine and Sebastian needed to stay close so they decided to stay at Sebastian's hotel instead of the apartment Blaine and Kurt shared. After seeing the team off, they went by the apartment so that Blaine could collect a few clothes and things that he needed. They both decided that packing and moving could wait till tomorrow.

Blaine and Sebastian got to the apartment while Kurt and his family were having lunch. They decided to get a bag packed for Blaine and leave the family in peace while they ate. Introductions could wait till later.

They came out of the room to find the others in the living room waiting for them. Blaine made introductions and while Burt and Carole were understanding Kurt did nothing to hide his hatred for Sebastian.

While Kurt had explained the situation to Burt and Carole he did not tell them the blaine would have to transfer for his job. Kurt simply refused to acknowledge that Blaine would have to move.

"You are not going to DC." Kurt said. They were alone in their room while the others waited for them outside. Blaine could feel Sebastian's distress on being away but Blaine felt the least he could do for Kurt is not have Sebastian in the room while he broke up with him.

"This is not in for discussion Kurt. Even if I didn't want to I would have to go anyway. This is not something I c an choose." Blaine tried to explain.

"I bet you are happy to go since you now don't have to hide that you have been sleeping with that guy."

"Kurt I've never slept with Sebastian. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"But you are going to leave me for some guy you met two days ago?" Kurt sounded defeated.

"You and I both know we have not been okay for a long time now. You are not happy and neither am I. Me going away is probably good for both if us. I'll see you around Kurt.

"When are you leaving?" Kurt asked.

"In a few days. You can keep the apartment. I'll just be taking my clothes and a few other things with me. I'm really sorry Kurt. I knew this would happen one day yet I lead you on." Blaine said genuinely sorry. "I was very selfish. I only saw to it that I was happy and didn't even comprehend what the would happen when I found my Sentinel." Blaine said.

"Good bye Blaine." Kurt said as he took the suitcase he had packed and walked out.

Sebastian came in after the Hummels had left for the airport. He just sat there with his arms around Blaine as the other man cried. Over an hour later the two decided to not waste the day way and started packing.

It took two days for them to finish packing and for Blaine to get all the things in order. Meeting with a few friends he had who threw him a farewell party the night before they were going to leave.

The next morning Blaine got into the rented cargo van and drove towards a new life along with his Sentinel.


End file.
